board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Spring 2009 Total Nominations
Spring 2009 Total Nominations is the complete ranking of the games that made the 2009 Game Contest, based on how many nominations they pulled down GameFAQs-wide. By making use of sophisticated statistical technology and a little witchcraft, charmander was able to reconstruct the seeding structure that SB used to put the 2009 bracket together. Using those results we can determine which games were the 1, 2, 3, etc seeds in each of the 8 divisions, which in turn makes this ranking of entrants by total noms possible. See Also * Board 8's Spring 2009 Nominations * Spring 2009 1v1 Bracket Total Nomination Rankings NOTE: Because of SB's decision to once again divide the bracket by eras, these can't be true "total nomination rankings". (As it was obviously much easier to earn the 4 seed in the division with Tetris, Zelda 1, and Mario 1 than it was in the division with Final Fantasy 7, Chrono Trigger, and Mario 64.) Within each era, however, these rankings should be accurate. * 1) Final Fantasy VII ('95-'97) * 1) LoZ: Ocarina of Time ('98-'00) * 1) LoZ: A Link to the Past ('92-'94) * 1) Final Fantasy X ('01-'03) * 1) LoZ: Twilight Princess ('04-'06) * 1) Super Smash Bros. Brawl ('07-'09) * 1) Super Mario Bros. 3 ('89-'91) * 1) Tetris ('72-'88) --- * 2) Chrono Trigger ('95-'97) * 2) Metal Gear Solid ('98-'00) * 2) GTA: San Andreas ('04-'06) * 2) Metal Gear Solid 4 ('07-'09) * 2) Final Fantasy III (VI) ('92-'94) * 2) Halo: Combat Evolved ('01-'03) * 2) Super Mario Bros. ('72-'88) * 2) Final Fantasy II (IV) ('89-'91) --- * 3) Super Mario 64 ('95-'97) * 3) Pokemon RBY ('98-'00) * 3) Super Smash Bros. Melee ('01-'03) * 3) Halo 2 ('04-'06) * 3) Fallout 3 ('07-'09) * 3) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ('92-'94) * 3) Super Mario World ('89-'91) * 3) The Legend of Zelda ('72-'88) --- * 4) Final Fantasy VIII ('98-'00) * 4) GoldenEye 007 ('95-'97) * 4) Resident Evil 4 ('04-'06) * 4) Call of Duty 4 ('07-'09) * 4) Metroid Prime ('01-'03) * 4) Super Metroid ('92-'94) * 4) Sonic the Hedgehog ('89-'91) * 4) Mega Man 2 ('72-'88) --- * 5) Super Mario RPG ('95-'97) * 5) GTA: Vice City ('01-'03) * 5) Kingdom Hearts 2 ('04-'06) * 5) Super Mario Galaxy ('07-'09) * 5) Starcraft ('98-'00) * 5) Street Fighter II ('89-'91) * 5) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ('92-'94) * 5) Pac-Man ('72-'88) --- * 6) Castlevania: SotN ('95-'97) * 6) LoZ: Majora’s Mask ('98-'00) * 6) Metal Gear Solid 3 ('04-'06) * 6) Halo 3 ('07-'09) * 6) LoZ: The Wind Waker ('01-'03) * 6) Final Fantasy ('89-'91) * 6) Metroid ('72-'88) * 6) Secret of Mana ('92-'94) --- * 7) Earthbound ('95-'97) * 7) Pokemon G/S/C ('98-'00) * 7) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ('01-'03) * 7) TES IV: Oblivion ('04-'06) * 7) Mega Man X ('92-'94) * 7) Mega Man 3 ('89-'91) * 7) Duck Hunt ('72-'88) * 7) LittleBigPlanet ('07-'09) --- * 8) Mario Kart 64 ('95-'97) * 8) Half-Life ('98-'00) * 8) Half-Life 2 ('04-'06) * 8) Metal Gear Solid 2 ('01-'03) * 8) Grand Theft Auto IV ('07-'09) * 8) Doom ('92-'94) * 8) Donkey Kong ('72-'88) * 8) The Secret of Monkey Island ('89-'91) --- * 9) Star Fox 64 ('95-'97) * 9) Final Fantasy IX ('98-'00) * 9) Donkey Kong Country ('92-'94) * 9) TES III: Morrowind ('01-'03) * 9) SimCity ('89-'91) * 9) Mike Tyson’s Punch-Out!! ('72-'88) * 9) Final Fantasy XII ('04-'06) * 9) Persona 4 ('07-'09) --- * 10) Final Fantasy Tactics ('98-'00) * 10) Diablo 2 ('01-'03) * 10) SMW2: Yoshi’s Island ('95-'97) * 10) God of War ('04-'06) * 10) Bioshock ('07-'09) * 10) LoZ: Link’s Awakening ('92-'94) * 10) River City Ransom ('89-'91) * 10) Ninja Gaiden ('72-'88) --- * 11) Resident Evil ('95-'97) * 11) Perfect Dark ('98-'00) * 11) Disgaea ('01-'03) * 11) World of Warcraft ('04-'06) * 11) Left 4 Dead ('07-'09) * 11) Super Street Fighter II Turbo ('92-'94) (this game was later removed and replaced with Mortal Kombat 2) * 11) Battletoads ('89-'91) * 11) Contra ('72-'88) --- * 12) Resident Evil 2 ('95-'97) * 12) Super Smash Bros. ('98-'00) (this game was later removed and replaced with Soul Calibur) * 12) Pokemon DP ('07-'09) * 12) Kingdom Hearts ('01-'03) * 12) Gears of War ('04-'06) * 12) Super Mario Kart ('92-'94) * 12) Castlevania III ('89-'91) * 12) Pong ('72-'88) --- * 13) Xenogears ('98-'00) * 13) Paper Mario ('01-'03) * 13) Shadow of the Colossus ('04-'06) * 13) Team Fortress 2 ('07-'09) * 13) Gunstar Heroes ('92-'94) * 13) Fallout ('95-'97) (this game was later removed and replaced with Donkey Kong Country 2) * 13) Civilization ('89-'91) * 13) The Oregon Trail ('72-'88) --- * 14) Kirby Super Star ('95-'97) * 14) Banjo-Kazooie ('98-'00) * 14) Okami ('04-'06) * 14) Mass Effect ('07-'09) * 14) Golden Sun ('01-'03) (this game was later removed and replaced with Fire Emblem) * 14) Prince of Persia ('89-'91) * 14) Shining Force II ('92-'94) * 14) Dragon Warrior III ('72-'88) --- * 15) Grand Theft Auto III ('01-'03) * 15) Tales of Symphonia ('04-'06) * 15) Portal ('07-'09) * 15) Lufia II ('95-'97) * 15) Phantasy Star IV ('92-'94) * 15) Panzer Dragoon Saga ('98-'00) (this game was later removed and replaced with Deus Ex) * 15) Crystalis ('89-'91) * 15) Galaga ('72-'88) --- * 16) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ('04-'06) * 16) Suikoden ('95-'97) * 16) Chrono Cross ('98-'00) * 16) The World Ends With You ('07-'09) (this game was later removed and replaced with Street Fighter IV) * 16) Silent Hill ('01-'03) * 16) Tecmo Super Bowl ('89-'91) * 16) Space Invaders ('72-'88) * 16) Streets of Rage II ('92-'94) Category:GameFAQs Contests